shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Nadeshiko Fujisaki
Note: This article exists to avoid an important plot twist without spoiling. '' '''Nadeshiko Fujisaki' (藤咲なでしこ, Fujisaki Nadeshiko) is female ego of Nagihiko Fujisaki, who is really a boy. Nadeshiko the former Queen's Chair of the Guardians. When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, Nadeshiko tried several tactics to convince Amu to join. The two eventually become best friends and Nadeshiko looks over and supports Amu in her love life. The reason behind is that in the Fujisaki family, boys must cross dress as girls in order for them to learn how to dance. Amu has seen Nadeshiko dance for practice, but has only seen her real performance once. As Nadeshiko, "she" can pull off as a girl because Nadeshiko had been in the disguise for a long period of time. Tadase, Kukai, Rima and their Guardian Characters are the only people who know Nadeshiko's gender secret. He has skipped swimming classes, as said in Chapter 8 of the manga, so that his/her identity is more easily protected because of the swimsuit. Hobbies Nadeshiko practices the art of Japanese dance due to her mother being a teacher. The only times that she has been seen dancing is in Shugo Chara Episode 11 and Shugo Chara Dokki Dokki Episode 7. She has also made an official performance once, and has practiced in front of Amu before (danced with Amu). She also seems to excel in domestic skills. Guardian Characters Temari Nadeshiko's first Guardian Character is the elegant, yet fierce-tempered Temari. Being very well-mannered, Temari dislikes having her kimono dirty. But whenever there are bugs or other insects present, or if something goes off, she can be very tempered and actually forces others to finish what has started. Prior to Nadeshiko's return from Europe, she went back to her egg to sleep, the fact that Nadeshiko has problems about her gender. Rhythm While Nagihiko was in Europe, he dropped the confidence of dancing like a girl and Temari was forced back into her egg, at the same time, Rhythm's egg was born, which he later brings with him back to Japan. When Nagihiko remembers how much he loves basketball in his own rhythm, it hatches into the cool and outgoing Rhythm. Special Powers Character Change Temari When Nadeshiko undergoes Character Change with Temari, she gains two cherry blossom-shaped hairclips in her ribbon and becomes more aggressive, speaks in Hiroshima slang, and attacks with a naginata. Rhythm In the anime, when Nagihiko Character Changes with Rhythm, he gets blue headphones around his neck as an aspect to this change and becomes more sporty and outgoing. But in doing so, also makes him fall way over his head. Character Transformation Beat Jumper When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Rhythm, he becomes an outgoing and athletic character called "Beat Jumper"; a character who is capable of sports and basketball playing. This represents his love for basketball at his own pace. Yamato Maihime In chapter 34 of the manga and episode 98 of the anime, Nagihiko remembers the troubles of being a girl which triggers the reawakening of Temari and they undergo a Character Transformation, becoming "Yamato Maihime", representing "his" love for dancing and regardless of what gender "he's" in, it's his choice for him to dance for his heart's content. Yamato Mai Hime means "Japanese Dancing Princess". Abilities: "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". In the anime, she gets two solo attacks "Robe of Feathers" and "Dance of the Cherry Blossoms". * Link to main article Relationship *Amu - Nadshiko was the one to "trick" Amu in to the Guardians. Nadshiko had invited AMu for a sleep over for the first time. *Yaya - Amu helped Yaya encourage her in ballet by coming to her practice before her concert *Tadase - knows about her "twin brother". *Kukai﻿ - also knows about her "twin brother". Aliases *Queen *Fujisaki-san F F F F Category:Shugo Chara! characters